Aeris Gast
by sanctum-c
Summary: AU. All SOLDIERs were men; that was just the way it was. Except for the occasional rumour about a sole female SOLDIER, someone known as the White Witch. Tifa Lockhart's life changed the day she arrived in Nibelheim.
1. The Day SOLDIER Came to Town

_Entirely inspired by, and based on a concept Fury-Brand posted on tumblr. She deserves all credit for the universe, Aeris's new design and her back-story. The fic is also very much in flux and additions may be added out of order._

SOLDIER was coming to Nibelheim. The news had been the talk of the town for the last week - ever since Tifa's father opened the thin, computer printed letter from the Shinra company. He called for her in excitement; two SOLDIER operatives had been dispatched to look into their persistent monster problem. Tifa said all the right things and appeared enthusiastic; but still could not help the sting of frustration and annoyance at the news.

Her skill in martial arts was improving by the day. If her father had waited a little longer before asking for help; she and Zangan could have coped fine with anything that crawled down off the mountain. The moment passed. Who was she trying to kid? She was still in training - and even if she could hope to meet Zangan's level of skill, how many monsters could they deal with? This was part of SOLDIER's job - they would handle this as a matter of course. And-

Tifa smiled for a moment and then fought her face back to a neutral expression. Hard to ignore who might well be one of those operatives. It had to be him. How could Shinra not send Cloud, SOLDIER first class, back to help out his home-town? Assuming he had made it to the rank. Cloud, SOLDIER Third Class, was fine too. If he made it into the program of course. Hard to tell; the few who wrote back from Midgar had no luck locating him, but was that really a surprise? Names in SOLDIER mattered little unless that name was Sephiroth.

No. No, that was not entirely true. Or at least so slightly less reputable news sources claimed with unconfirmed sightings of a woman operative deployed on many occasions with groups of SOLDIER. Shinra remained oddly tight-lipped about the instances - refusing to answer questions or even confirm if the woman even existed. She might be nothing more than a fanciful notion from a gossip rag; the type to jump to a conclusion based on a blurry photo.

Despite the lack of concrete evidence the rumours persisted. There were other photos - not easy to fake without a decent artist with an airbrush and a good deal of time. Hard to bid the rumours more than a brief moment of concern all the same. Some of the theories were absurd; everyone knew there were no female SOLDIERs. There had to be some good reason though no one was able or willing to provide a clear answer to the question. Too many questions about the process of training the SOLDIERs met with stone-walling - and alarming visits from people in dark suits and bad reputations.

Cloud's lack of fame and omission from newspaper reports was of no concern. In the media, SOLDIER was Sephiroth plus some others who never amounted to much. Eclipsing Shinra's star would be a remarkable achievement at this stage.

Nothing to do for now but wait out the time. She would still train with Zangan, check the mountain trails and prepare for Shinra's arrival. They would need her - of that she was sure. Mount Nibel could be lethal to someone unprepared - no matter how good the SOLDIERs were. And no one in the village was as close to as familiar with the mountain as she was. Unless Cloud had been up the mountain more than she remembered. Funny; she could only think of one occasion- Had he been there? Tifa shook her head. They barely talked before he left - but when he did, somehow she missed him.

Somehow she had mentally lost five years by the day Shinra were due to arrive, and it felt like a birthday. Time moved at a glacial pace but it was impossible to concentrate on anything else. All her attention on the town gate and the road that wound down away from the mountain town. A full hour before the estimated arrival time Tifa walked slowly across the square and clambered up onto the water tower. She smiled. So much like that last night when she met with Cloud.

And now they were late. How could they be late? Shinra were supposedly infallible. Well, if not them, then SOLDIER. Tifa snorted. The organisation had gone down in her estimation. Time passed and she almost did not look up as the sound of a truck grew louder. Wait. Truck. Tifa jerked her head up and scrambled for the gate. A blue truck idled for a moment and stopped. Two uniformed men clambered out; Tifa's heart sank. Were those the SOLDIERs? All in blue with helmets. To say they looked nothing like Sephiroth was an under-statement. Maybe that was just for the lower ranks? It could still be Cloud under one of those masks. One of the figures in blue hurried to one side of the van and stood to attention.

A new figure appeared from the back of the vehicle, her white dress catching the afternoon sun. The woman - no, girl, barely older than Tifa. She stared past Tifa, past Nibelheim and towards the distant peak of the mountain looming beyond. It was her - it had to be. The girl from the rumours, the one from the blurry photos- And far prettier than the images had hinted. The girl's gaze met Tifa's- and now she was coming right towards her. "Fair, Strife, come on!" she called over her shoulder.

Strife? What was more pressing? That someone named Strife was part of the group or that the sole rumoured female SOLDIER was heading right for her? A glint at the girl's throat; was that materia in a choker? White was an unusual colour for materia- Behind the girl, two new figures emerged from the van. The one in front had a shock of black hair. Behind him was- "Cloud," Tifa murmured blinking at him. His uniform was blue like the two others still standing at attention by the van. Quite a contrast from the purple the guy with black hair wore - or the white dress the girl was wearing.

Tifa was still staring at Cloud even as the girl offered her hand and Tifa took it. The other guy was saying something to Cloud. "Hello?" the girl said, elongating the vowel.

"Hi, I mean, hello, I mean-" Tifa swallowed, blinking at the girl as she gathered her thoughts. "-yes?" She was still holding her hand.

The girl in white smiled. "I suspect you are Miss Lockhart? I understand you will be our guide on the mountain."

"Y-yes," Tifa replied. Cloud seemed to have noticed her and was trying to head back to the van. Black-hair grabbed his arm and dragged him closer to her as he murmured something.

"Good." The girl nodded. "Strife was selected due to his familiarity with this region - he admitted on the way here he was not very experienced on the mountain. He suggested we request you."

"I... I hope I can like up to your expectations." Tifa blinked. "Um?"

Another smile. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you name?"

"Oh how rude of me," the girl said hurriedly. "Aeris Gast; SOLDER First Class, Special Forces."

Aeris. "...and that kind of leads into my next question." Tifa swallowed. "You're really a SOLDIER?"

"Yep!" Aeris grinned. "The only girl at the moment. Unfortunately I can't tell you much more; trade secrets and the like. And some nuisance worries about the press."

"Naturally." She opened her mouth and closed it a moment later. Cloud and his companion - Fair was it? - had just arrived. And Tifa was still holding Aeris's hand. She let it go quickly. "Hi Cloud."

He tried to duck his head and look anywhere but at her. "Hi," he muttered after a tense moment.

Aeris glanced between them, a frown forming on her brow. "Fair?"

"Yes ma,am?" The other man jerked to attention.

"Go and sort our rooms out for tonight." Aeris glanced to Tifa. "In the meantime, I would like to know what's going on here?" Tifa blinked again, Fair looked bewildered, and Cloud looked petrified.

"Okay," Fair said uneasily. He murmured something to Cloud as he walked past, slapped Cloud's shoulder and wished him good luck.

Aeris said nothing until Fair was a good distance away. "Okay Strife; out with it. What's going on?"

Cloud blanched, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "A bet," Tifa interjected.

Raised eyebrows from Aeris. "A bet?" Tifa nodded. "I guess he lost then?"

"Yeah," Tifa said hoping this would be believable. "He bet me he would get into SOLDIER-" Cloud winced. This might not have been the best subterfuge. Too late now. "-within a year of his leaving the town."

Aeris's shoulders started shaking as she clasped her hands over her mouth. She threw her head back and giggled. "A year? A year Strife? You made that bet?" Another fit of giggles and she gasped for air. "I suppose there was no way you could have known."

"Known?" Tifa asked. "Known what?"

"SOLDIER is not exactly easy to get into. But, despite that, Strife here had a decent enough amount of potential. Just needs a bit more experience first."

"She means I failed," Cloud said with a touch of bitterness.

"You did not fail," Aeris said with a sigh. "I oversaw that session. Your heart is in the right place, you're just trying way harder than you need to." Her tone was softer now, less like a commanding officer and more of a friend. Or a sister somehow? Cloud did not seem to notice the change. "Still can't believe you bet on that." A note of amusement re-entered Aeris's voice. "How much?"

"Much?"

"The bet. How much did you wager with Miss Lockhart?"

"Tifa, please," Tifa broke in.

"Tifa then." Aeris studied Cloud. "How much did you-" Her eyes and her grin widened. "Or did you bet something else? Should I give you two some space or...?" Cloud's cheeks flushed bright red; Tifa's felt like they were on fire.

"It was just twenty gil," she managed to stammer in the end. "Twenty gil he would make it in."

The answer seemed like a dissapointment to her. "Strife, Strife, Strife. Are your finances really that bad?" Aeris shook her head and delved into the belt at her waist. "I'll cover you for now, but really you should be able to pay for these things if you lose." Tifa clung to the money absently as Aeris handed it over, not quite sure to do with it. "Anyway. We've had a long day so I'm going to rest up before we start hunting monsters in the morning. Make the most of today, say hi to your mother for me. Tomorrow we start bright and early. We'll see you tomorrow, Tifa." Aeris strode towards the hotel, her dress fluttering in the breeze.

"Thanks," Cloud said after a moment, still staring after Aeris.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "I think anyone would have been embarassed to admit our promise like that." She toyed with the strings on her hat. "Still don't know what I was thinking asking that of you."

"You wanted to be saved. Seemed simple enough to me." He smiled faintly. "And I wanted to make sure I could do that."

"You tried." Tifa glanced at him; still avoiding looking directly at her. "You tried to achieve your dream. I hijacked it a little."

He glanced at her questioningly. "Not upset?"

Tifa sighed. "For not doing the storybook prince thing?" She grinned at him. "I think I can let you off." She glanced towards the hotel. "But there is something else...

* * *

Aeris held her gaze for a long moment three days later. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Tifa replied emphatically as she hefted her bag on her shoulder. Fair - well, Zack - watched her curiously. The SOLDIER's mission was over and done with in no time at all. Still something about the mission that left Aeris with a grim expression when she emerged from the reactor perched on the summit of Mount Nibel. But like all Shinra-centric discussion, she refused to say anything further. Zack was likewise tight-lipped about the experience. "I want to join SOLDIER too."

Her answer seemed to spark a glint in Aeris's eye. "Well, it's not like I can stop you applying." She grinned. "But don't expect any special perks or favours. Saying you know me or him-" She gestured over her shoulder. "-is not going to get you an easy ride."

"I wouldn't dream of-" Tifa spluttered.

"I'm kidding. Mostly." Aeris leant a little closer. "Between you and me, I hope you make it. The more girls in SOLDIER the better. It's way too much of a sausage party for my liking." Tifa hid her giggle behind her hand. "And don't think you can go in without earning yourself a nickname - and you might not like it."

Tifa made a face. "I have a horrible feeling I could guess."

Aeris nodded. "It's unlikely to be very imaginative it must be said. Still, I have my own; they like to call me the White Witch. Somehow they think I don't know." She sighed. "You'll be fine though. And I figure you want to hitch a ride seeing as you're packed?"

"As long as that's okay?" Tifa asked trying to figure out how to catch the next transport out of the town if the answer was no.

"Of course," Aeris waved her hand dismissively. "We can squeeze you in. Just watch yourself around Strife; he's not good in moving vehicles..."


	2. Lunchtime

_A character named Genesis Rhapsodos, and a character named Angeal Hewley appear in this chapter. This (aside from their physical appearances) is the only connection to the Crisis Core characters. Here they are other First Class SOLDIERs and nothing more._

* * *

The full extent of restrictions within the military remained unclear, but Tifa knew full well neither she nor Cloud had authorisation to go anywhere near the canteen set aside for the SOLDIERs. Rumours abounded amongst the lower ranks that there was raw mako in the food there – enough to keep the SOLDIER's dosed up, but more than enough to kill anyone who might wander in. Aeris – her first name was okay in private – laughed and dismissed the rumour out of hand. As far as she knew Hojo instigated the policy of keeping the SOLDIERs separate some years earlier – back when he seemed to give a damn about Sephiroth's development.

That should have been the end of it, but the very next day Tifa found herself and Cloud steered into the canteen by a grinning Aeris. Zack had claimed a table in the corner, but even out of the way as they were, it felt like every eye in the room was on them. At least Sephiroth was elsewhere today. Aeris seemed ignorant of the attention on her companions, but Tifa could not ignore the sneers and pointed looks from the rest of the SOLDIER division. Nor the view; they were near the top of the city, the canteen window offering a breathtaking view to the sister ray as it hung out above the bay.

"What would you like?" Tifa blinked.

"Sorry?"

"To eat. My treat. Better food in here than your area," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"The difference is significant," Zack put in – his pained expression all he needed to say.

"Oh, I…" She glanced at Cloud who was trying to avoid looking around the room. "Anything?" She lowered her voice. "Are you sure we're allowed in here?"

"You're my guests!" Aeris said in a loud voice. "Anyone who says otherwise can answer to me. So relax. Tell you what; you two wait here, we'll get my favourite. Fair, with me."

Zack gave a pretence at a half-hearted grumble but trailed after Aeris as she headed for the counter. Cloud sat at the table, and after a pause Tifa sat opposite him. "Kind of wish I never said anything," Tifa murmured.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Not sure I wanted all this attention. But…" He glanced around. "It is nicer-" He cut himself off.

"Cloud?"

"Someone's coming," he hissed.

"You're not SOLDIER," a new voice said. Tifa glanced up. The red-haired man's gaze flicked between the two of them, his eyes narrowed. Another SOLDIER with black-hair was some steps behind him and seemed to be trying to get his attention. "You don't belong here."

"We were invited," Tifa replied, keeping her nerves steady.

"'Invited'?" the man asked. "You don't get invited here. This place is for SOLDIERS. Leave." Tifa froze, half wanting to obey the growled instruction and half protesting. "Now," he added.

"They're staying," Aeris broke in. Tifa tried not to heave a sigh of relief as the man span around to find Aeris holding a tray. "I said they could join me for lunch. You have a problem with that, Rhapsodos?"

"Gast." He glowered at her. "Never content to follow the rules are you?"

"I prefer to think of them as guidelines," she said as she put the tray down and set a plate in front of Cloud and Tifa. Tifa could not be sure what the food was, but it smelled good. "They're not hurting anyone just being here, are they?"

Rhapsodos looked less than mollified. "It sets a precedent. First these two. Tomorrow more and more of the grunts. Before you know it this place will be as bad as the other lunch room."

"Don't be so dismissive of them," Aeris replied sitting down as Zack arrived with another two plates. "They'll be in the program soon enough."

"Don't make me laugh," Rhapsodos spat. "If these are seriously the kind of people you think belong in SOLDIER, then you should think about retiring. The White Witch has lost her edge. If she even had it to begin with."

"Genesis," Zack growled.

Aeris laid a hand on his arm. "Are you implying I am not qualified to be part of this unit? That I am not a SOLDIER like the rest of you?"

"I wonder where I would ever get that idea. You get sent on all those investigations while we get sent into battle. Yeah, I don't think you belong in this organisation," Rhapsodos insisted. "Maybe you can go back to the science division. I'm sure Hojo has some uses for you-"

"Genesis, stop," the black-haired SOLDIER interjected.

"Stay out of this," Rhapsodos hissed at him.

Aeris sighed. "Let me guess; you want to settle this in the training room? Winner dictates terms, like... oh, I don't know. You win these two are barred from the canteen, I have to rescind my post and you get the glory of being second only to Sephiroth?"

"A fine idea now you mention it..." he replied.

Aeris leant forward glaring up at him. "So, if I win, they get to eat here every-day and you don't get to lay a finger on them. Or talk to them. And I find you've got anyone else doing your dirty work…"

Rhapsodos smiled. "Deal. Nineteen-hundred hours. Don't be late. We settle this on skill. No materia."

Aeris met his gaze without blinking. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Aeris?" Tifa said as she hurried along the corridor in the wake of the SOLDIER. "You don't have to do this for us. We don't have to eat there."

"Rhapsodos has been annoying me for a while," Aeris remarked, her jaw set. "He needs to be taken down a peg or two. Him and those like him."

"But-"

"No. He insulted you and he disrespected me. If this is going to make him see sense, then that's what I have to do." She slowed and halted. "I haven't bothered with him in a while. What does Rhapsodos prefer in terms of weapons?"

"He's been using a rapier lately," Zack replied, hefting the hulking mass of his sword. "He's gotten good with it."

"Rapier," Aeris murmured. She glanced back at Zack. "I'll trade you for the fight," she said.

Zack took a step back. "You want to use my Buster Sword?"

"Why not? We have thousands of the things in the stores," Aeris held her short-sword out.

"But I just got the filigree done and…" Zack trailed off.

"If it gets damaged, I'll pay for it to be fixed. Okay?" Aeris said. Zack made no move to hand her the blade.

"His sword is strong. He'll be able to block it even if you use my sword."

"I know." Aeris was smiling. With a sigh Zack took the sword from her hand and passed her his own. Tifa blinked as Aeris shook her head. "Keep hold of it for now."

A large crowd of SOLDIERs were waiting in the training hall as early as Aeris was. Genesis Rhapsodos was already there, sword drawn and ready. "What's this Gast? Bare-handed? Very brave."

"Not bare-handed," Aeris shot back as she strode towards him.

"The materia is cheating," he replied.

"Materia?" Aeris frowned, her hand darting to her neck a second later. "I… It does nothing."

"Take it off or consider this contest void," Rhapsodos insisted.

Aeris sighed and strode over to Tifa. "Please keep it safe," she murmured and pressed the black choker into her hand. Aeris lingered for a moment before she turned back. "Fair, weapon," she barked and seemed to fumble the blade as Zack passed it to her; the blunt edge crashed to the floor. Rhapsodos seemed to think the sight was hysterical.

"Is this your style? Get one swing and hope it takes me out?" he asked, his rapier swishing through the air like lighting.

"As long as it works," Aeris said as she pulled the sword forward, the heavy blade carving a groove into the floor.

"Your funeral."

"Let's just get this over with." Aeris took a deep breath and stood facing him.

"My sentiments exactly," Rhapsodos said as he darted towards her, blade pointed at her heart. Aeris moved in a blur, the massive sword blade knocking the rapier off target. Rhapsodos stumbled and span around as Aeris settled into a ready stance, sword aloft and ready with both hands. He glared and charged at her again; another sweep of the blade and he stumbled past her, leaving himself wide open to counter-attack. Aeris did nothing but watch as he stumbled. He glared at her.

"All you had to do was leave my friends to have lunch with me," Aeris said in a bland tone. She brought the sword back up as Rhapsodos charged her again. A flick of her wrist and his rapier flew into the air; she hooked her foot around his ankle and sent him tumbling to the floor. Aeris crashed down on top of him, the blade of Zack's sword beside his neck. She caught the tumbling rapier in her other hand and held it above her opponent's face. "Yield."

"It would be for the best Genesis," a familiar voice said. Tifa turned around in shock; Cloud was tense beside her. The cluster of watching SOLDIERs parted to reveal Sephiroth.

"I wasn't aware you were a witness to this," Aeris said, not taking her gaze from her opponent. "Sephy."

A twitch of an eyebrow. "I arrived just before the commencement." Sephiroth stalked forward. "Your skill remains formidable. Genesis?"

"I yield," the man said as if the very words were distasteful. "Now get off me."

"Remember the terms," Aeris said.

"Yeah, yeah," Rhapsodos muttered.

"You got off lightly, you know," Aeris said as she shifted and stood up. She tossed the sword to Zack and smiled down at the still scowling Rhapsodos.

"If I might suggest an additional punishment?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rhapsodos demanded.

"I imagine Gast here neglected to really weight the penance on your side."

"Now you mention it..." Aeris said nodding.

Sephiroth folded his arms. "Well, if I may; I have an idea..."

* * *

The tables were set right against the windows, the little group sitting in a line so they could see down to the cannon below. Aeris, Zack, Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth. Cloud was still having some issues with the fact Sephiroth was so close at hand - and on such familiar terms with Aeris. "My way would have been funnier," Aeris said, her gaze fixed on the two figures below who rushed back and forth on the cannon.

"Angeal was very vocal in his support for his friend," Sephiroth replied.

"Yeah, but a one-man show of Loveless would be far harder than a two-man," Aeris shot back.

"Perhaps. I do at least look forward to your version of the missing act." Sephiroth's lips twitched into almost a smile.

Aeris was grinning as Tifa leant closer to her. "I don't think I get this play?" She frowned. "And why does Rhapsodos look somewhere between happy and furious?"


	3. Taking Flight

_Written for fury-brand's birthday on tumblr:_

* * *

"I'm still not convinced I understand the appeal." Sephiroth leant on the rail beside her, the breeze tossing his long silver hair around.

Aeris sighed. "Really?" She gestured to the open blue sky and rolling clouds all around them. "You don't understand why this is better than the Gelnikas?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "The Highwind is far less efficient and we are traveling at a fraction of the speed." He pointed up towards the faint roar of the engines above them. "It uses propellers instead of jets." He stood up and straightened his back, his hands still gripping the rail. "Did Mr. Highwind suffer undue nostalgia for older flying craft while designing this?" Aeris shrugged. "And in terms of the view, I have seen the land and the clouds plenty of times before-"

She made a frustrated noise at the back of her throat and Sephiroth stopped talking. They stood in silence, each staring over the side of the Highwind as it moved through the air. At least the sight still entranced her. Sephiroth's lack of enjoyment was something she would simply have to let slide. No point and somewhat odd to argue over the appreciation of the spectacle the airship provided. Different people liked different things; so it was best for her to focus on how great it was to be up here. On the Highwind's deck there were no walls cutting her off from the open skies. No cramped cabin and nothing but a tiny window to peer out through.

Even if the Highwind was far from the fastest vessel Shinra had, flying on the airship had been all she could think of since the craft arrived in Junon. A pity it took so long to arrange and there had been so many obstacles put in the way of using the Highwind for anything. Heideggar seemed content to deprieve Cid Highwind of the vehicle admitting only to a vague justification of it becoming the president's personal transport. The decision came to nothing and after a great deal of persuasion and some social engineering, Aeris was able to commandeer the craft.

A gust of chillier wind swept across the deck and Aeris shivered. A moment's concentration on the materia in her sword and a bubble of warm air formed around her. Much better. "Aren't you cold?" She grinned and rested a hand on her sword hilt in readiness. "Need warming up too?"

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow and shook his head. No matter the temperature and no matter the location, he remained dressed the same. That included the amount of his chest on display. Much like her, his advanced rank and reputation conferred certain priviliges and neither bothered with the prescribed uniforms. Shame they did not also seem to share the resistance to extreme temperatures. "I am perfectly comfortable."

Below the Highwind, the sea paled as they moved over the shallows and approached the coast. A brief glimpse of golden sand as Costa del Sol passed beneath them; the Gold Saucer should be visible in the not too distant future. Already the peaks of the Corel mountains loomed on the horizon. "Suppose we should check in on our guests," Aeris said in a murmur as they passed over the grasslands. "I hope Cloud is feeling better." The recruit's travel sickness had hit him hard as they set off despite the number of tranquilisers he took.

"Lockhart and Fair will have the matter well in hand." Sephiroth smiled. "You can take more time here and enjoy."

Aeris blinked at him. "Sorry, I have to have misheard that. I thought you didn't get the appeal of this?" She pointed to the sky again.

Sephiroth shrugged. "While I may not understand the appeal, it would be foolish to ignore that you do. And a shame to deprive you of the experience."

"How gracious." She eyed him with suspicion. "But you don't have to keep me company if you're bored. I mean; if you're that stuck for something to do, we could spar I suppose." The deck was narrow but there was sufficient room to manuever. Almost anyway. "Might be a bit risky."

"I never said I was bored," Sephiroth shot back. He glanced around the deck. "Your surmise is correct; a duel here would be ill-advised. However-" Sephiroth leant closer. "I must confess that I never object to being in your company Gast." He frowned. "Apologies; I misspoke. I meant that I do not consider you simply a peer but a-" His eyes widened and he trailed off.

Aeris grinned. "A friend?" Sephiroth nodded. "I think, I think the feeling is mutual. And it is nice to have company out here."

Sephiroth smiled. "Then allow the recruits to handle each other. We will in turn make the most of this moment." He turned back to study the clouds, but before she did the same, Aeris took a few moments to watch her companion instead. Perhaps the trip to Nibelheim and Gongaga would offer something more than a chance for the recruits to visit home.


End file.
